A vehicle such as an automobile includes an instrument panel that is provided in a front portion of a vehicle cabin. An airbag system is provided in a passenger seat side of the instrument panel as a safety device to protect a passenger in a front passenger seat in case of emergency.
The airbag system for the front passenger seat includes an airbag module, an airbag lid, and a guide member. The airbag module houses an airbag body that is in the form of a bag and is folded when housed in the airbag module. The airbag lid is provided above the airbag module. The guide member is configured to mount the airbag module to the airbag lid (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In an exemplary structure (an airbag mounting structure) for mounting the airbag module to the airbag lid, it is known that the guide member is placed to abut on a guide member mounting portion that is provided on the back side of the airbag lid, and the guide member and the guide member mounting portion are fixed or welded each other by vibration welding.
In the case where the guide member is fixed to the back side of the airbag lid, to improve the accuracy of the mounting position of the guide member is important for the deployment performance of the airbag system. Therefore, in Patent Literature 1 and the like, positioning ribs are provided in the circumference of the guide member mounting portion, which is on the back side of the airbag lid, to position the guide member.